Unexpected
by newgirl5
Summary: Edward leaves Bella before he finds out she's pregnant. Heard it all before? Nope! Bella goes to someone for help... someone she's only heard of once. More on summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

What if when Edward left Bella, she soon realizes she's pregnant, with his child. HEARD IT ALL BEFORE?? NOPE! Bella goes to someone least expected to help her. (NOT ROSALIE, BTW)

**A/N: I dedicate this story to jedigal125 thanx for helping me through my stories!!**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I finished writing the note and left it on the table. I picked up my suitcases and turned for one last look at my home. I would never be able to come back here, even if I survive. I quickly shook off the tears forming in my eyes and started towards the door. I didn't want to leave but Charlie would probably notice the bump that was growing fast and it would be safer for him not knowing anything. I locked the door and went to my truck carefully, trying not to trip. I succeeded and carefully placed the bags on the passenger seat. I walked over to the other side of my ancient truck and went in. I started the car and made my way to the airport.

At the airport, I checked-in and waited to board the plane. I read my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ while waiting for the plane to board. When they finally let people in the plane, I quickly stuffed my book in one of my bags and stood up to get in line. As I got in the plane, I wondered if what I was doing was right. No one could help me now. I guess dying would be good right now. I just sat there as the plane started to take off. I was thinking about what I would say to them. When the plane landed my heart started beating faster. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I got my bags and went outside to hail a cab. I told the driver where I was going, and he sped off towards Volterra.

When we were by the gates, I paid and got off. The gates to Volterra looked magnificent. It looked ancient and fragile but still looked elegant. A person wearing a black cloak approached me. She was tiny like _Alice_. _Stop thinking about them!!_

"We've been expecting you Isabella," a high voice, presumably a girl's, came from under the cloak. I was surprised. I didn't know they knew about me, or even expecting me. "Follow me."

I followed her into the town. She led me through the streets to a flat windowless, brick face. The girl leading me slid down an open hole in the street. I looked down the hole and followed. It was dim but my eyes adjusted instantly. I continued following the girl to a more brightly lit place, where two large doors stood. It felt like hours until we finally entered. The place surprised me. It was bright, at least brighter than the halls. There were three thrones on top of some stairs. There, sat three vampires. What surprised me the most was how they looked, their features was different from what I was used to. They were still insanely beautiful but something about them set them apart from the others in the room. I couldn't stop looking at the three sitting on the thrones. The one in the middle had long jet black hair that rested on his shoulders. He had this curious and amused expression on his face which startled me. The on to his right had the same long jet black hair, but his expression seemed bored. The one to the left, however, had white hair almost the same color as his skin, and he looked annoyed for some reason. They all sheared the same translucent skin.

"Hello Isabella," The one in the middle said. "I am Aro Volturi and these are my brothers, Marcus, and Caius."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"We know a lot about you Isabella," Caius said. "We also know why you have come here."

"Will you help me?" I whispered, knowing they could all hear me.

"Yes, but we need your permission to change you after the baby is born," Aro said. I knew I didn't have any choice so I nodded.

"Excellent! Heidi, please show Isabella to her room," Aro exclaimed while a woman with long mahogany hair that reached her back, stepped forward. She was wearing a cloak like all of them, except her hood wasn't on. She smiled at me and took my hand. I didn't flinch at her cold touch as she led me through the tunnels. We finally stopped in front of a big door. She took out her keys and opened the door. She motioned for me to step forward, and I went in the room. It was magnificent! The room was practically ten times bigger than my room in Forks. The walls were white which made it brighter than the castle. There was a black leather couch and a T.V in the far right corner of the room. On the far left, I saw shelves with tons of books. My eyes traveled to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. I suddenly remembered that my suitcases were still outside. I was about to go and get them when Heidi spoke up.

"Your things are already in the closet. If you need anything, just press this button and tell Gianna what you need," She said with a smile. "I will give you some time alone now. Bye Isabella."

I felt grateful towards Heidi. It seemed that she knew exactly what I wanted. I made my way towards the bed and I lay on it. It was only then that I realized that I was exhausted. That was my last thought before I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

**Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine!!! If it was, I'd be watching "New Moon" being filmed.**

**A/N: Sorry for the time skip but I just can't write about how Bella suffers her pregnancy so…. I won't keep you from the story any longer. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I let out a VERY loud scream. Something inside me wanted to get out and fast. I let out another scream, by then, everybody surrounded me. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the closest to me. Caius was ripping my huge stomach open. I screamed even louder, if that was possible. I began seeing red. I felt something on my leg and I saw Marcus biting me. I continued screaming as Aro and Marcus kept on biting me. Aro lifted the shirt I was wearing and started biting me all over. He bit me by my ribs, below my breasts and right above the heart. The last thing I saw was Caius giving a baby to Heidi while he gave another baby to Jane. (A/N: Sorry if that was short. I just have a hard time describing painful situations)

**7 years later…**

The past seven years has been amazing to me. I was now one of the most respected and powerful members of the Volturi guard. My children, Anne Heidi Swan Volturi and Alix Demetri Swan Volturi, were considered royalty because Aro, Marcus and Caius considered them their 'grandchildren'. This made me "Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Princess of the Volturi and mother of Princess Anne and Prince Alix." I hated it when they addressed me like this, but nothing I did changed their minds.

Anne was named after Jane and Heidi because they were the first ones to take care of her. They wouldn't let me near her until we were sure that I controlled my thirst. They gave me tests every time I tried to hold my daughter, like making a human stand next to me. If the human made it right next to me, and I didn't try to eat him, they'd let me near her. Anne had chocolate colored curls like me, but she had strikingly green eyes. She had power over fire and light, and could also read minds. This was kind of like _his_ power, but hers was stronger. Meaning she could penetrate my shield and read my mind. Anne has a really bad temper. Once she gets mad, she was extremely dangerous. Not only to others but also to herself.

Alix came from Alec, Felix and Demetri. Unlike Jane and Heidi, they let me near Alix when he was a baby because they were convinced that they could have held me back _if_ I would have tried to eat my child. Alix had my brown eyes and _his_ bronze hair. He could've looked like _his_ twin apart from the chocolate brown eyes. Alix was the exact opposite of Anne. He had power over water and ice, and had my shield. He never lost his temper. When his sister lost her temper he was one of the two people who could calm her down. I was that other person that could calm her down. We didn't know why it was only the two of us but we have a theory that it was because we were family.

My children knew everything about me, even about my past. They were furious with _him_ and I couldn't really blame them. I was furious with _him _too, I was just better at hiding it. They would openly show it. Every time I tried to talk to them about it, they'd either ignore me or storm out of the room. Everyone knew about my past. They acted like my children whenever I brought the subject up, except Heidi and Jane. They were there for me during my pregnancy, they helped me adjust to my new vampire life, and they also helped me with my powers. It wasn't normal for a vampire to have more than one power so it kinda made me special. I could control the weather and block mental _and _physical attacks. This made me practically indestructible.

I didn't want to kill innocent humans for blood, so I went to the _other_ kind of diet. In time, I got everyone in the Volturi to change their diet, even the three ancients. Vampires who were here before I arrived often told me that the castle was now happier than ever before. They said that before, Marcus would just sit around and sulk. Now, he brightened up, mostly because of the twins because they thought of him as a grandfather and would play with him. Caius would usually just get angry and snap at someone, but now, he was like Marcus, happier. I've met the wives, Athenodora and Sulpicia. They were delighted that there were children in the castle, seeing as they couldn't have any. I couldn't really regret my decision in going to Volterra. This is where I found my new home and my new family.

**Sorry I only updated now. So many things to do, like back to school shopping, and birthdays. Sorry that this chapter was so boring I just wanted you to see that Bella likes her new life. And about her powers, I just really couldn't think of any, sorry.**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Cullens. **

**Leave a review if you liked it or hated it. Constructive criticism is welcome!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

Chapter 3

EPOV

7 years later…

I looked out the window and sighed. I didn't want to come, and I especially didn't want to see the new Volturi members. We were on our way to Volterra for the party. Apparently, Aro and his brothers recently acquired two grandkids, and a new member. Carlisle was curious about who they were, so he decided to accept their invitation. He also thought that it would be a good change of scenery for the whole family. We never were the same after we moved away from Bella. I locked myself in my room for most of the time, only going out after a month or two. Alice was never happy. She lost the special glint in her eyes that made her Alice. Jasper was even worse than his wife. He felt regret and guilt, both from himself and our feelings. Emmett never smiled, joked or laughed. Rosalie never talked to me. She wanted Bella to have a normal life, have children, and grow old. But she knew that I should never have left Bella in the forest. She was scared that Bella might have been in an accident because after that day, Alice never saw Bella in her visions again. Carlisle was either, always at the hospital or in his study. Esme busied herself with redecorating and cleaning the house. Both of them acted as if they lost someone incredibly important.

"AAAGGGHH!!!" Alice screamed. "I can't see anything again."

Jasper sent waves of calm towards her. She calmed down a bit but she was still a bit distressed about her visions. The rest of the car ride was quiet, apart from Alice's constant complains. We arrived in Volterra right after sunset, and were greeted by Jane and Alec. They were a bit furious from what Jasper felt, and when I tried reading their thoughts, I couldn't hear anything. I tried again, but like the first try, I felt nothing. We were escorted into the castle and shown into our rooms. We were told that we could explore the whole castle apart from the third floor because the princesses and price were there. We didn't understand why, but they didn't bother to explain. They were in a hurry for some unknown reason so we didn't get our questions answered, or asked for that matter. Rose and Emmett went with Jasper and Alice to prepare for the party, while Carlisle and Esme went to look for the three ancients. As I explored the castle, I passed by a room where laughter and music was being heard. When I came closer, the Laughter and music died down. I tried listening again, but the only things I heard were breathing, footsteps coming closer and, a heartbeat? I was still walking towards the room when the door suddenly opened. Jane came out followed by some of the guard and a girl who had her hood up. They were all vampires from what I smelled except for the one in the hood. I could smell blood running through her veins and heard her heart beating.

Jane cleared her throat and glared at me. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to go up here?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this was the third floor. I'm sorry," I said.

"Well then-" Jane stopped in midsentence and started to laugh. I looked at her like she lost her mind, but she wasn't even looking at me anymore. "We have to go. Your mother is having a fit. She says you have to try on your dress for tonight," she told the girl with the hood up.

"Yes. We really have to go before mum screams out loud and creates a storm," the girl agreed, and with that, they left. I stood there puzzled about what just happened. I didn't hear anything and yet, Jane acted as if someone yelled out something. And I didn't get what that girl said about her mum creating a storm. It really was odd. I made my way back to my room wondering about what just happened. I opened the door to my room and found a tuxedo on my bed. I took a shower and put the tuxedo on. It was around seven o'clock and the party started at seven thirty. I went to the room that connected all our rooms together and waited there. As I waited, there came a knock on the door. I stood up to open it but instead, Felix and Demetri just came in. They were in their tuxedoes with the small Volturi sign on the right pocket. I nodded to them but all they did was glare. What was up with these people? All they did was glare at me. I motioned for them to sit but they didn't even move a muscle. I sighed and sat down on the couch. As I was about to get a magazine to read, they swiftly sat down in front of me.

"We're here to warn you _Cullen_," Demetri said with a sneer. "If you do anything to the princesses, ANYTHING at all, just remember that everyone in the Volturi will be here to beat you up." And with that, they left for the party. I wondered why they felt the need to threaten me like that. It's not like I knew the princesses. A few minutes after Felix and Demetri left, my family and I went out to the party. When we got there, almost everyone was there, except for some of the guard. We made our to the drinks table. As I was getting a cup of animal blood, someone cleared their throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned their eyes towards the staircase where Aro was.

"My friends thank you for accepting our invitation. And now, may I present to you the new members of the Volturi, Princesses Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Anne Heidi Swan Volturi and Prince Alix Demetri Swan Volturi."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, my family and I gasped. As if on cue, a beautiful vampire descended down the stairs, escorted by Demetri. It was Bella! She looked beautiful as a vampire, and the dress she wore looked amazing on her. They were soon followed by a girl with Felix, and a boy with Jane. The girl, who was being addressed as Princess Anne, looked like Bella apart from her green eyes that looked like mine when I was still human. The boy looked exactly like me, but he had chocolate brown eyes. _They look like Bella,_ I thought. Princess Anne swiftly turned her head towards me and growled. I looked away from her gaze only to find my family staring at them with their mouths wide open. They kept on looking from the prince to me then back.

"What?!" I asked slightly annoyed at them.

"Son, that boy looks exactly like you except for the eyes," Carlisle told me.

Suddenly, music started playing and Bella went onto the dance floor with Demetri. I felt jealous, suddenly wishing that I was the one dancing with Bella. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and watched as Bella and Demetri danced. One by one, couples stepped onto the dance floor. I was busy staring at Bella that I didn't notice Felix and Alec approach me. They carried me outside and set me down on the grass. I looked at them questioningly knowing that I wouldn't be able to read their minds.

"Now that you know who the princess is, we're assuming that you know who the other princess and prince are," Alec told me.

"No I don't. What happened to Bella? Who changed her?" I asked.

They growled at me. I was slightly taken aback by their response to my question. "No one is allowed to call her 'Bella' apart from us. You are to call her Princess Isabella, got that Cullen?" Alec told me.

I nodded and started to go back inside but Felix caught my arm. "Remember, we're watching you."

BPOV

I fidgeted uncomfortably as Aro introduced us. I really didn't like being the star attraction. When Aro said my name, I heard several gasps from the guests. I felt my eyes narrow as I spun to look at Demetri, Jane and Alec. They shrunk away from my gaze but that didn't stop me from questioning them. Did I mention that I could talk to people in their minds as long as they were in my shield? I probably didn't.

(_Bella, _**Jane,**_** Demetri, **__Alec_)

_Who invited the Cullens?_

**We're really sorry Bella; it's just that we wanted to see what he threw away.**

_Well, why didn't you tell me? At least I could have been prepared! _

_**Bella, we have to go out now, I want to see Heidi!**_

I placed my hand in Demetri's and started walking down the stairs, trying not to look at the far left side of the ballroom. I noticed Anne glare at someone but I didn't have a chance to see who it was as Demetri started leading me to the dance floor. We we're dancing when I noticed that Alec and Felix weren't in the room anymore. I looked around to see where they were but we were surrounded by dancing couples that I didn't really see past the crowd. I got tired of dancing and went to stand by Jane and Alix, who were talking and giggling at the back. They obviously liked each other, but both were too shy to say anything. And it wasn't like I would object, it's just that the twins we're just seven years old, too young to be looking for mates, if you ask me. As I made my over there, I saw Alice trying to make her way to me. I wasn't ready for a confrontation yet, so I called Alix to dance with me.

(Alix, _Bella)_

_Son, may I please have this dance?_

Mom! I'm talking to Jane! Oops..uuhh.. sure.. just let me say goodbye.

_Alright but hurry._

I saw Jane smile as Alix said bye. I knew that they were destined to be together, they just needed a little push. Alix stopped a few feet from me and bowed down with one hand raised out.

"May I have this dance?" he said. I had to giggle at my son.

I took a step towards him but something caught my arm. I spun around and gasped.

"Can we talk?"

**A/N: I was trying to post this yesterday, but I couldn't soo… here it is. My volunteer was a bit busy and I understand so I'll just post the dresses in my profile. Please tell me what you guys think!! I was a bit disappointed at the lack of comments but THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS!! It really gave me the push to write since reviews were scarce.**

**SOO…. Please review!!! **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If no one is reviewing, I won't write!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Not now, not tomorrow, not ever! **

**A/n: Instead of waiting for ideas to come to my head, I just wrote and posted. I planned to update two weeks ago, after I got grounded but then I got grounded again and when I finally got un-grounded, I got a lot of homework and projects plus writer's block!! I HATE MY LIFE!! If I get writer's block again I might post a really short chapter but don't expect any more than that. SORRY!!!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

_I took a step towards him but something caught my arm. I spun around and gasped. _

_ "Can we talk?"_

I stood there, my mouth open, and stared. After everything he did to me, I stood there, speechless. I suddenly came to my senses when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see my son and my daughter, while Felix, Jane, Heidi, Alec, and Demetri were watching us from the back.

"Mom, are you okay?" Anne asked me, as she glared at Edward, who was now surrounded by his family. They all froze when they heard Anne call me mom. Carlisle was the first one to come out of shock.

"Mom?" Carlisle asked. The others finally came out of shock but were still staring at me. Jane, Heidi, Felix, Alec and Demetri were now right behind us, ready to spring if the Cullens did anything.

"Bella, explain later, or at least at a more private place. People are starting to stare." Heidi whispered so that only I could hear. I looked around and saw that some of the guests were already paying attention to us. I nodded to Heidi and told the Cullens I would talk to them later. I danced with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and some of the guard. Some of the guests also danced with me and I tried to avoid the Cullens for the rest of the night. When the party finally ended, I made my way to my room to change into something more comfortable. Though my balance certainly improved during my change, my fashion sense didn't. I still hated shopping and clothes but Anne and Heidi stocked my closet so that whatever I would wear would still look good. I picked out a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue tank top. After I took a shower, I curled up on my couch and took my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ out.

It wasn't long after I started reading when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw my son leaning over the door frame watching me with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head as he made his way towards me. I moved over to make some space for him. He sat down beside me and took the book from my hands.

"This again mom?" he asked as he skimmed through my book.

"Yes, this again," I told him, taking the book out of his hands. "So, what do you want?" I asked as I put the book back in the bookcase.

"Oh, ummm, Grandpa Aro wants to see us in his office right now."

"Even Anne?"

"Yeah, she's there already, they're just waiting for us."

"Oh, okay, did he say why?"

"Yeah he said some guests were curious and had questions," he shrugged.

I froze for a second and shook my head.

"Okay let's go." I knew who the guests were already, but I couldn't help wishing that I was wrong and that the guests with question weren't the Cullens, but as we approached Aro's office, I had no such luck. I could hear Carlisle's voice through the door. I took a deep breath before entering Aro's office with Alix. I knocked and all the talking inside stopped.

"Come in," Aro called out.

I walked in and scanned the room. All the Cullens were on one side of the room while my family sat on the other side. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in the middle of the room behind Aro's desk. Alix stood beside Jane who was glaring at the Cullens so hard that it was a miracle that she didn't use her power on them. I walked towards Anne who was glaring at Edward. No doubt she already knew who they were. Alix however looked like a confused puppy between Anne and Jane.

I fought the urge to giggle at my son while Jasper raised an eyebrow at my emotions. I shook my head and diverted my attention to Aro. He, too, was looking at Alix with an amused expression. I cleared my throat and he turned his attention to me. I asked him, through my shield, what we were doing here.

"Ehmm, yes. Carlisle what would you want to know?" Aro asked Carlisle.

"Why'd you change your diet?"

"Yes, well, Bella, Anne, and Alix, actually, were the ones who convinced us to change our diet."

"How so?" Carlisle asked as he turned his eyes towards me.

"Bella, it's your story to tell. We would understand it if you don't want to tell _them_," Jane told me.

"No, its okay," I told her. I briefly wondered if I should just tell them some parts of the story, but decided against it. They needed to know what they did to me. I took a deep breath and started telling the story.

"After you guys… left, I soon learned that I was pregnant with Alix and Anne. I didn't know who to turn to, and I was too afraid to tell Charlie and Renee. Then I remembered what…what Edward said about the Volturi. I got a plane ticket to Volterra and left Charlie, with a note telling him that I needed some space."

"What!? You went to _them_ willingly?" Edward exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Don't you dare talk about my family in that tone _Edward,_" I spat at him. He had absolutely no right to criticize what I did, especially since he left me.

"I told you they were dangerous!" he yelled.

"I didn't have a choice! You left me! I didn't know what to do!" he cringed as I reminded him of what he did.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said with a dead, cold voice, "Whose are they?"

I sat there, not sure of what he was asking.

"What?!"

"Whose children are they? They obviously can't be mine since I'm a vampire. So, whose are they?" My family gasped as he said this. Wasn't it obvious that they were his? Especially since Alix looked exactly like him? I was about to reply but was cut off when Anne screamed.

"You're an asshole!! First you leave mom pregnant, alone and defenseless in the middle of a forest and now, you come here accusing her of cheating! I HATE YOU! I wish I was never related to you!" Felix and Demetri held her back while she screamed, to prevent her from jumping on Edward but they quickly let go as her hands started flaming. Alix, who was currently glaring at the Cullens, grabbed Anne's hand and murmured comforting words in her ears. Once her hands stopped flaming, she quickly said thanks to Alix then ran out the door, but not before she sent me her thoughts.

"_Mom, I'll be at our special place if you need me"_

I was about to follow her when Aro spoke to me.

"What about your story Bella?" I silently gave him permission to tell my story, and left, but not before telling Aro not to exaggerate with the story.

Anne and I found a place by the garden where no one could find us. The plants masked our scents and the fountain in the garden made it difficult for anyone to hear us, even with vampire hearing. This became our 'special place'. We kept it between us and Alix. We usually went there when we needed someplace to think, or someplace where we could be at peace and think without people barging in, which usually happened in our room. I made my way through the halls of the castle and got to the garden. There, I quickly ran to the corner surrounded by flowering bushes, and pressed a weird looking flower in the wall. Suddenly, the bushes moved to the side and the walls moved a bit back, making the corner a lot more comfortable. I pressed the flower again as I got inside. Everything went back to normal except the space, which would be a lot smaller if nobody was there. I sat down beside Anne and placed her head in my lap. At first, it was very quiet, with the exception of Anne sniffling. After a while, I felt her relax and her heart beat go slower.

"Are you okay?" I asked, breaking the silence. She was about to answer but stopped as the bushes and plants parted to the side.

"Sorry." The person said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (This disclaimer will be for the whole story, I'm sick of it reminding me that I'll never get the rights to Twilight.)**

Chapter 5

BPOV

_"Sorry," the person said._

There stood Jasper staring at the ground as if it was very interesting. Anne growled beside me and was going to attack but I stopped her with a look.

"No. It's alright. We were about to go anyways," I said as I reached for Anne's hand and led her away.

"No! I mean, don't go. I was the one who intruded and it seems only reasonable that I should go," Jasper said as he turned to go.

"Jasper, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"The emotions in the room just got too complicated for me, and I had to leave," He said as he turned to face us again. "I took a walk around and I got to the garden. I… I heard your- your daughter sniffling so I went to see what happened."

I wondered how he heard us; most vampires wouldn't even notice our scents due to the plants. Jasper seemed to feel my confusion and answered my question.

"The plants may hide your scents but my power could feel you," he said. "Bella, I want to apologize for what happened on your birthday I-"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault Jasper. I should have been more careful and now I understand that. My blood was already tempting you and I just went and got a paper cut so don't apologize. It was my fault." Anne was looking at Jasper with curiosity, probably from the fact that she didn't know his power, which he used to find us.

"No, if I hadn't lost control Edward wouldn't have left and we could've helped you through your pregnancy."

"Stop, Jasper. I don't regret anything that happened, and I especially don't blame you for anything that happened during my birthday. Just drop it," I sighed as I sat down next to Anne who was now, smirking at Jasper.

"Just give it up. If I know anything about my mother, it's that she's as stubborn as a mule," Anne said shaking her head.

"Did you just call your own mother a mule?!" I said in a hurt voice.

"Awww, mom, you know I love you," she said hugging me.

"I know, and I love you too," I said as I hugged her back.

I looked at Jasper who was smirking at us as he watched me and my daughter argue about meaningless things.

"Yes, your mother is very stubborn," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, let's just get back to Aro's office. I'm sure they're done by now," I said as I stood up. "Oh, and Jasper, please don't tell anyone about this place, we'd prefer it be kept secret."

"Of course," He said standing up too.

We were almost in Aro's office when we heard a loud crash coming from the room. We ran in and stopped abruptly as we took in the scene in front of us. Alix was holding Edward up against the wall while everyone else was standing back, my family and the Cullens looking shocked but for different reasons. Alix has always been calm and collected so this was a very rare sight. He had a wall of transparent ice surrounding him and Edward.

"Anne, melt the wall. Now," I said as I approached it.

Anne used her power and melted all the ice away. I touched Alix's arm and told him softly to let go. He reluctantly let Edward go and faced me. I hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked cradling his face in my hands.

"Nothing, I just lost control for a second," Alix said as he removed his head from my hands and running a hand through his hair.

"DUDE! You look just like Edward when you do that!" Emmett laughed.

I shook my head. "Anne, Alix, we need to go. It's eleven. Say goodbye to your grandfathers."

As they went to hug everyone, except the Cullens, I saw Edward look at me with apologetic eyes. I pretended not to see it. I just wasn't ready for anything he has to say right now. We left Aro's office and straight to Alix's room. I wanted to talk to them both and it would be easier to get it over with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: please read the author's note at the bottom. It's very important.**

Chapter 6

Alix POV

Mom left the room a while ago after telling us that she'd love for us to have very little interaction with the Cullens as possible. I agree with her after everything they did to her. I lay on my bed as I thought about nothing in particular. I know, stupid. I heard the door open and close and sat up to see who it was. Jane made her way quietly to my bed and sat beside me. I smiled at her and hugged her. I know that everyone in the castle expects us to be together someday. What they didn't expect was that we were already together. I know that mom would probably freak out but we just loved each other too much already. At least we have never tried consummating our love. I was too young for that and Jane agreed a hundred percent. Though most vampires thought Jane was a monster, truth is, she's the most caring person I know, aside from my mom of course. She just hated her weaknesses and the fact she has them. We were now lying on the bed, her head on my chest as I combed my fingers through her hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked me looking up.

I smiled at her and nodded. I wasn't but she didn't need to know that, did she?

"Seriously," she said as she raised an eyebrow. I guess she did.

"I don't know. I mean I know my father was a bastard for leaving my mom but…I guess I just didn't expect him to react that way." I told her. She sighed and ran her hands through my hair.

"You will never repeat what I am about to say, okay?" I nodded. "Well, think of it this way, pretend you left me and never expect to see me again. You see me after seven years in an unexpected place with two people claiming they're my children. Next, you find out that you're their father. How would you feel?"

"Well I'd certainly not accuse you of sleeping with someone else if one of the children looks exactly like me. I'd probably ask how and accept my responsibility as a father. Can we not talk about this? Let's just relax for now," I said as I hugged her closer.

She looked up at me and said, "Just promise me you won't do anything crazy."

I chuckled and nodded. Jane was right, it's probably hard for him to accept all this but it doesn't change the fact that he played with mom. I shook my head and tried to forget about everything, and tried to pay more attention to the beautiful being in front of me. I stood up and walked up to the bookcase. I took the velvet box out and walked back towards Jane who was watching me with curious eyes. I sat beside her and held the box between my hands.

"I figured that you wouldn't remember your birthday so I thought that we could share the same birthday." I handed her the box as I said, "Happy birthday!"

I watched as she opened the box and look at the necklace. I had the store engrave her name with a rose on both ends. Her expression changed from awe to love.

"It's beautiful! I love it," she said as she covered my face with kisses. I secured the necklace around her neck. As we were about to kiss, we heard footsteps coming form down the hall, heading towards my room. We leapt apart and Jane hid the necklace under her shirt. She gave me a peck and ran out of the room. I lay on the bed and plastered an innocent face as the doorknob turned.

"Alix!" Uncle Felix boomed as he walked over to my bed. "Let's go to the training room. It's been two days since you've been there. Let's go."

I chuckled to myself as I let my Uncle drag me to the training room.

**A/N: Happy Holidays!!! I just wanted everyone to know that I will not be updating until, probably until the end of January. I am taking a vacation back home so I can't update. Thank you for everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts!! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Constructive Criticism is welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

I know that it's been a long time, and starting off with an author's note isn't the best way to start this, but I just want to know how many people still want me to continue this story. Please leave a comment if you do want me to. I'm not asking for a lot, I just want to know if it's still worth it…thanks.


End file.
